


Trust

by Desmdes



Category: Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Minor Angst, Original Character(s), jealous!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmdes/pseuds/Desmdes
Summary: Remus is upset but Sirius doesn’t know why
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Kudos: 46





	Trust

The days before the full moon are always the worst , Remus is moody and all the mauraders are on edge. When remus goes to study in the library after quickly scarfing down his dinner and leaving without so much as a word to the others, the boys are shocked, they normally wait for each other. “What’s with moony?” James asked trying to give his full attention to the boys but can’t because ‘lily looked so pretty today’  
“ Tomorrow’s the…” Peter hushes himself and brings himself closer to the other two “full moon, did you forget?”  
“ No, I just thought,… I don’t know“  
James looked at Sirius who was gently stabbing at the food in front of him.  
“You all right mate?” james asked which made Sirius jump despite his soft voice.  
“Hm...oh...ya..fine “ Sirius shifted in his seat before jumping to his feet and throwing a swift “see ya” over his shoulder on his way out the great halls big doors.

——

Remus looked up as the doors to the library swung open and Sirius ran through with a smile that was always on his face whenever his eyes found his boyfriend. His smile dulled as he saw Remus wipe a tear from his cheek.  
“...moons?...” Sirius ran to the table filled with a transfiguration and potions homework and swiftly wrapped his arms around Remus.  
“What’s wrong?” Sirius asks as Remus slithered away from his touch. Siriuss eyes filled with concern when remus sniffles his nose and grabbed at his work  
“I... it’s stupid... I’m fine” remus gave him a weak half smile, stuffed his thing into his bag until it was full to the breaking point before walking out the library doors, leaving a very confused Sirius behind.

—-

Sirius racks his brain for what could be wrong with his boyfriend on his way back to the common room, but comes up empty handed when he comes face to face with the the fat lady.  
“Dragon breath” says sirius and climbs through the hole in the wall.  
“SIRIUS, MATE COME PLAY CHESS” yells a buzzed griffindoor 4th year, but Sirius just shakes his head and hesitantly climbs the stairs to the boys dormitories.  
When Sirius walks in his eyes immediately drift to Remuss bed to see drawn curtains and a minor silencing charm around it.  
“Moons?” Sirius whispers then slowly pulls back the curtains when there is no answer, it makes sense when he sees a sleeping remus huddled under a mound of blankets.  
Sirius strips off his jeans and cloak so he is left in his under shirt with his favourite bands logo on it and crawls into the bed, nuzzling his nose into rumess neck and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist  
“Pads?” Whispers remus, his voice thick with sleep  
“Who else would it be?” Sirius chuckles and notices that moonys jaw moves, he’s smiling, that’s a start.  
“Baby, what wrong? Why have you been so... distant today?” Remus rolls over and lowers his face to siriuss  
“Don’t worry about it love, I’m just being dumb” Remus places a small kiss to the other boys forehead.  
“Did I do something? You got to help me out here, I’m confused and I only want to help.” Remuss heart ached at siriuss sad face.  
“No.. well yes... but” Remus stops,Sirius is fully sitting up with a concerned look  
“Really? ... I’m sorry moons, what happened?”  
“You ...um” Remuss voice went small “ you were looking at Daniel Vice at the dinner table and I thought...”  
Sirius smiles a little then pecked Remus on the lips.  
“Baby, stop... I know what you going to say, but your wrong” Sirius knew that Remus often put himself down for little things like this “I was looking at Daniel, but only because he received a new package from his mum, he got this new broom ,still not as good as mine though” Remus smiled and let out a little laugh “but I have you, my amazing and incredibly handsome boyfriend, I don’t need anybody else” the werewolf’s heart warmed and he blushed, the wrapped his fingers in siriuss hair and kissed him  
“I don’t think all of that was one hundred percent true, but I’ll take it” Remus whispered  
Sirius laughed into Remuss mouth, then brought his lips to his boyfriends neck where he placed a kiss  
“ I love you moons.. so much” Sirius said half asleep  
“I love you too pads, and I’m sorry I get like that, I just don’t know what I would do without you” remus fought the sadness inside of him just at the thought  
“I’m not going anywhere” Sirius whispered 

They fell asleep like that, feeling loved and wrapped together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! Hope you like it 💕💕💕 sorry if there was any typos, I wrote it in my notebook before my phone so I was going pretty fast


End file.
